


Wedding Vows

by tenienteross (ada)



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/tenienteross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain always did as promised, for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend amandabeicker, and it features her own f!Smuggler: Captain Neyren! It has spoilers for the romance with Corso.

Corso had planned it out with all kind of details in his head. He would take her out for dinner in a distinguished, romantic place. Then, they would have a walk under the stars of Coruscant’s night sky. He had even saved a few credits to rent a skycar, so they could fly around the upper levels of the planet and admire the landscape.

That’s how newlyweds were supposed to spend their first night as husband and wife, weren’t they? They didn’t really have time for a honeymoon, and Corso had thought a private date would do for now. 

But this was Captain Neyren they were talking about, and you couldn’t expect anything ordinary coming from her. Nothing would end up as you had expected – it was a given in their lives. That explained why they were in the lower levels of Coruscant, and why they were in that dump hole of a bar. They were smugglers, after all – but Corso had hoped, in vain, that tonight it would be different and that they could act like a normal, loving couple in a date. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

Meanwhile, the captain had already won a fist fight against two thugs, bet too many credits on pazaak and winked a few times at other men. She also had managed to get a fancy bottle of liquor from a random guy.

“Another round, boss!” yelled the captain while hitting the surface of the bar thoroughly.

The shifty cantina was crowded, and the smell was sickening at times.

“Here you are, Cap.” The barman was a chubby twi’lek who seemed acquainted with the captain. “Long time since I saw you here. I heard rumours, you know. Something about you helping out Republic senators and other crazy stuff.”

Neyren swung her glass and clicked her tongue.

“I’m a busy woman, Oleg. I’ve had my dealings with the Republic, but I didn’t come here to talk about work.” She faced Corso and threw a drunken smile at him, mixed with a giggle. “I’m celebrating my wedding night, Oleg! Me, married!”

At first, the twi’lek looked at her in surprise. But he seemed to reconcile with the idea pretty quickly and started laughing noisily, patting his belly. Corso thanked the Force or whatever gods existed for being in a place so full of noise – and not a single person sober enough to notice them. 

“You are kidding me, right, captain? How can _you_ settle down, having a family life and all that?”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. The captain isn’t going to do that, nor does she plan to”, he added with a sigh, both amused and uncomplaining at the same time. 

He heard Neyren giggle, just before she finished her drink in one single gulp.

“See, Oleg? That’s why I love him. More drinks!”

Oleg complied rapidly and Neyren’s glass was filled as fast as it had been emptied. She straightened and raised her drink. She may have looked majestic if she hadn’t been so drunk.

“This one is for you, honey pie.”

Corso couldn’t help guffawing – the alcohol was taking its toll on him as well- and took her in his arms. 

It wasn’t the romantic, private date he had imagined. However, the captain was honouring her most important promise – ensuring that he would never have a boring day ever again.


End file.
